


Two Helping Hands

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bottom Gaara, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Love, LeeGaa, LeeNaruGaa, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee, Top Naruto, Yaoi, narugaa - Freeform, smut with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a LeeNaruGaa! A well written story that is mostly the three having a very fun night together. </p><p>Lee and Gaara have been dating for awhile, for a early birthday gift for Gaara they ask Naruto join them in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloatedcrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloatedcrayon/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend Crayon! She wanted a LeeNaruGaa so here it is! Don't like it? Well sorry to bad, this is her gift! I love writing gift fics!
> 
> A few things to know about this fic.  
> Its pure smut with a bit of plot.  
> Gaara accepted Shukaku back after the ninja war.  
> Having Shukaku means sometimes Gaara goes into a "heat" every once and awhile.  
> There may be a squeal someday.

Two years after the 4th Shinobi War and two days before the Kazekage's birthday, a day that should be happy for the leader, Gaara just wanted to be home. He was in the leaf village visiting Lee and he was regretting it. The redhead was having some... issues.

He was currently in Lee's guest room with a blanket wrapped around himself. He had taken Shukaku back after the war ended and didn't know there would be side effects when he turned eighteen. His body would go through a _**“heat”**_ every two months and the leader hated it. He didn't like his body wanting to... The redhead cringed and lightly tapped his head against the wall. He hated how his body felt so hot, that he wanted to be touched so badly, to mate. He groaned and crossed his arms over his knees.

 _ **"Oh stop complaining, you’re pretty happy when Lee helps you through this."**_ Shukaku said, annoyed with his hosts complaining. At least he had kept the heat at bay until the leader turned eighteen. He would be nineteen soon. Gaara huffed at that, feeling his face warm. He couldn't even go into Lee's room, his boyfriends scent was too strong for him. As a jinchuuriki his sense of smell was already higher then normal, that being one of the many side effects of his heat. There were other things, like the ability to see very well at night, and a few other noticeable physical differences. The problem was, when in heat, he could barely handle just standing around Lee.

"Ow! Gaara I'm back!" Gaara lifted his gaze to the green door, hearing his lover coming up the stairs, making a lot of noise. He could tell had dropped something. The leader sat up straighter as was the door opened. "Ok, so I got you a few t-shirts from the store. I think I guessed your size right." Lee said, smiling at him cheerfully and setting the bag on the bed. His eye brows drew together at seeing the redhead sitting pretty much in the corner.. on the floor. "Is it… cold there?"

"Yes.. being cold helps," Gaara replied, already embarrassed enough that Lee had to see him like this. Again he wished he was in Suna and locked in his room where no one would see him.

"Oh?...Ooh.. right." Lee blushed faintly, clearing his throat and looking at the blanket wrapped around the younger ninja. "So I had an.. idea." He started, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Green eyes looked up at him, watching his lover’s moving about.

"Yes..?" 

"Remember when we.. um.. had that talk about having someone.. join us?" Lee felt his face getting hot when he noticed his words were making the redhead blush. "In bed.. join us in bed." He finished. 

"I... that was my first time drinking! You shouldn't have taken anything I said seriously." Gaara pointed out, tugging the blanket lower on his head and doing his best not to take deep breathes in through his nose. Last month Gaara had tried sake for the first time. Naruto told him he should at least get drunk once in his life. Gaara had said some very odd things that night and luckily, it was just Naruto and Lee around. They had thought it was all pretty funny, but Gaara swore never again. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again.

"Gaara, it was not that bad. You were very youthful that night!" Lee couldn't help but tease his boyfriend, smirking at the gentle glare his lover gave him. He came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Teasing aside.. I would not mind.. sharing you for a night if you were comfortable with it," He admitted, holding a hand out to him. Gaara stared at his hand for a moment before standing, taking his hand and stepping closer. "Your heat ends earlier the more we.. make love." Lee said, lifting his hands to cup the leaders face when green eyes looked away. "You know I am not bothered by this, it is no trouble for me." He reached up to pull the blanket away, looking at the red and brown colored tanuki ears on his lovers head. They folded down when the cool air hit them and Gaara closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to keep his body calm.

"You smell good.." Gaara suddenly blurted, the redhead then looked embarrassed at his own words.

"Thank you." Lee said, blushing slightly and giving a slight smirk. The leader was so uncollected like this. His emotions were ten times stronger and he had a harder time using any of his "masks". He was less controlled with his urges. "Do what you’re wanting to do, Gaara," He ordered. A second later he had a lap full of Kazekage and had arms wrapped around his neck, pressing his body close to him and breathing in deeply, his face against his neck. Lee laid back with him and rubbed his hand over the leaders spine. He was still getting used to the Kazekage’s heat but he always wanted to help him through it. The redhead always hid and just took cold showers all the time during his heat, but Lee didn't want him to hide in a room all week.

"As you were saying.." Gaara mumbled against his neck, feeling better and worse at the same time at being so close to Lee. His scent so strong and making him want Lee's touch even more.

"Well um.. for your birthday, maybe we can try that. Having someone join us. Helping with your heat," Lee suggested, feeling the leader shift on him until Gaara lifted his head, looking him in the eyes, a blush on his pale cheeks.

"If.. as long as you were there and it was someone we both trusted." Gaara stated, surprised at himself for even considering this. Maybe it was the heat talking? "Who were you thinking?"

"Well... Naruto-kun." Lee admitted, they both trusted him a lot and he was their closest friend. Gaara looked a bit surprised before looking off to the side as he thought this over. Lee watched him, resisting kissing him when he saw Gaara bite his lower lip. Gaara had longer canines when he was in heat and Lee thought they looked a bit well.. hot. "Do not bite your lip." He ordered and poked his finger against his lovers mouth. Gaara's eyes focused back on him and he gave a small smile at the poking.

"Keep that up and I might bite you."

"Oh? I would not object." Lee shot back and grinned at the blush that earned.

"I thought I was the one in heat?" Gaara looked a bit more relaxed, his body was still tense but the stress in his eyes hadn't faded just yet. He let his head drop onto Lee's shoulder. "I... if it's Naruto I'll be.. ok with it." He finally said, closing his eyes and again inhaling Lee's scent. The older man raised his eyebrows at the sound.

"Ok then I will let him know that you do not mind." Lee murmured, talking lower now that those sensitive ears were so close to his face. There are was a sudden crash and both men jerked, Gaara sitting up on his hips and looking at the floor. "What was that?"

"I knocked over your lamp.." Gaara groaned, grabbing the long red and black tail swaying behind him. Lee couldn't help but laugh and shrugged.

"I did not like it anyway." Lee assured and sat up on his elbows.

"Are you giving me permission to knock over the other one?" Gaara asked, his voice monotone again but his eyes playful. Lee laughed again and sat up, pecking him on the lips which made Gaara laugh lightly with him.


	2. The Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is the longest smut story I have ever written, I actually missed a lot of sleep working on this. But no regrets! I do enjoy these three together.

Lee left the redhead alone so he could shower in peace and straightened up the room. Looking up when the door bell rang and then a knock, he left the room and started down the stairs when he noticed the blond had already let himself into the small house. "Why do you bother knocking?" He asked, shaking his head.

"What? Since when do I have to wait to let myself into YOUR house?" Naruto asked, running a hand through his damp hair. He had also showered before he came over. "I brought gifts!" Naruto said cheerfully and handed Lee three wrapped boxes.

“Naruto-kun…”

“Ah no no, no adding kun to my name tonight.” 

"You are not awkward at all are you?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrows. The blond shrugged.

"I have seen you naked plenty of times at the hot springs and I have known you forever. It's not really that weird. I'm just worried about not, well.. being able to please Gaara." Naruto admitted, taking off his shoes and dropping them by the door, fallowing Lee into the living room.

" I already told you what he likes and does not like." Lee said, setting the boxes on the table. He was a little nervous but at the same time he really wanted to do this. It would be a fun experience and would help with the leader’s heat.

"You’re still sure you’re fine with me touching your Gaara?" Naruto teased, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on a hook by the door. "Ah jeez it's kinda cold in here." He complained.

"Gaara keeps himself cold to.."

"Not get easily turned on?" Naruto finished for him and chuckled at the slight blush from the older man. They heard the door open up stairs and they glanced up as the redhead came to the rail, he was wearing a black robe and was rubbing a towel over his head. "Hey!" The orange wearing ninja greeted.

"Hello." Gaara greeted back, ears folding down. He was trying not to get embarrassed by all this, at least it was Naruto, his best friend. "Can we.. hurry up and do this while I still have the nerve?" He asked a bit quietly, heart racing. He was nervous as all hell but he wanted this. He watched the two leaf ninjas exchange surprised looks before nodding. Gaara turned as they started up the stairs and ducked into Lee's room, sitting on the bed. A few moments later, Lee and Naruto followed into the room, shutting the door and looking to the Kazekage. Gaara swallowed hard and looked down at his hands.

"Ok. Just remember Gaara, anytime you wanna stop or you’re not comfortable with something just say so. Cool?" Naruto asked and waited for the redhead to nod. He looked to Lee as a silent ask for permission to touch the redhead. The dark haired man nodded and unzipped his vest. "Hey.. hey Gaara come here.." Naruto said waving his hand, he knew he needed to break the ice. The other jinchuuriki hesitated before slowly standing and approaching the blond, glancing at Lee who gave an encouraging smile. Gaara breathed in, he could do this.

Naruto smiled and lifted a hand, pushing the red bangs away from the kanji on the leader’s pale skin. He had grown again so he was even taller than the redhead than he was before. When Gaara looked up at him, Naruto leaned down slowly, giving Gaara time to pull away if he wanted. Damn Gaara smelled good, his own amazing sense of smell picking up that delicious scent. Gaara’s heat started to affect him too. Being a jinchuriki himself, it wasn’t something he could ignore since he could sense when Gaara was in heat from miles away, but he’d always ignored it out of respect for his friends. But now… When Gaara made no move of trying to duck away, he pressed his lips against the paler man’s, humming in satisfaction. Gaara shivered and closed his eyes, feeling himself blush quite deeply. 

Naruto kissed differently than Lee. It didn't invoke the same feelings. With Lee, there was so much love and passion in his kisses. Naruto's were a bit more forceful, but not in a bad way. It still felt good. Having his best friend so close relaxed him and he began to enjoy how surprisingly skillful he was at this. Gaara let out a long breath from his nose, it fanning over the taller jinchuuriki's cheeks. He was feeling a little calmer, his hands lifting slowly and resting on Naruto's chest.

Lee bit his lip. The sight was actually a bit arousing. His eyes moved over his red haired lover. He blinked when Naruto curled his finger toward him in a come over gesture and he obliged. He set his hands on Gaara's hips, already wanting his robe away. How dare it hide the Kazekage's beautiful body! Naruto took this moment of Gaara getting distracted by his boyfriend’s touch to slip his tongue past the pale lips, pressing in close to him as he explored the leader’s mouth. He tasted sweet he noted, a taste that was immediately very addicting.

Gaara felt his cheeks burning hotter with a darker blush, the long tail moving and wrapping around Lee's legs, wanting him closer as well. This was.. it was good. His heat made his shoulders slightly tremble, his body wanted more of the two ninja. He felt Lee's hands move to the knot in the robe and for a few seconds he wanted to stop him until Naruto kissed him with more passion, his tongue swirling around his own. He felt the robe open and slip off, making him shiver as cold air hit his bare skin. All that was left on him were his dark red briefs. Both men pressed closer at feeling his shivering. Lee bent his head down to kiss along his shoulder, his hands returning to his hips. The Kazekage's mind felt a little foggy, there was just so much touching. Naruto's hands were sliding up his chest to feel him. At least those two were being pretty forward with this, their confidence kept up his own, even though he partly blamed his heat for all this to begin with. 

Naruto finally broke the kiss, licking his lips at the bit of saliva between them. Blue eyes opened to look at his friend’s face, tensing for a second when Gaara's eyes opened and he didn't see green. They were gold, but without the black ring like when the demon wanted control of Gaara's body. They were just a beautiful bright gold. Seeing the startled look on the blond’s face, Gaara knew what had happened and lifted his hand to cover his eyes, leaning back against Lee.

"Sorry.. it's the heat it-" Gaara started but Naruto caught his hand. 

"Hey it's cool, just surprised me," Naruto assured, glancing to Lee who was watching him from behind Gaara. “I’m the last person that would worry about that,” He said smiling. Which was true, Gaara noted. He couldn’t help notice that Naruto went through the same thing he did periodically. It was hard to ignore the powerful chakra he felt from him during that period of time.

"I was surprised the first time too, I think they are a beautiful color indeed." Lee admitted, hugging his lover from behind and nuzzling his neck. Gaara lowered his hand and gave a slight smile, Lee always could relax him again. Naruto grinned at the couple, they were just so perfect together. He felt honored that they had allowed him to join them for tonight. He let his gaze wonder the Kazekage's body, his eyes pausing on the deep burn scar on Gaara's shoulder. _'That had to have been from Sasuke during the exams,'_ He thought, leaning down to kiss it lightly before straightening again. Golden eyes were watching him closely again, ears lowering almost shyly on his head.

"Your super soft," Naruto noted, touching along the leader’s chest. He grinned as Gaara looked flustered for a second and Lee hummed in agreement. Naruto leant over to peck Lee on the mouth, making them both laugh.

"I don't see the humor there." Gaara noted from between them, hairless brows raised in confusion. Lee chuckled and kissed along his shoulder again, smiling when Gaara lifted a hand to run it through his dark hair. So far, so good. Lee moved a hand up the leader’s body to his chin and turned his head so he could kiss him, smiling when the redhead right away parted his lips for him. Gaara felt like his body was getting hotter and shifted as he felt himself already reacting. They hadn't even touched him that much yet and already he felt hard. _'Stupid heat!'_ He thought.

"You two are a pretty hot sight." Naruto commented, stepping back to take off his shirt and toss that aside to the floor, not caring where it landed. He opened his pants next, his eyes on the other two ninja. He was so glad he agreed to this. Stepping closer again, he couldn't wait to touch more, wanting to see more reactions from the redhead. From what Lee had told him, Gaara wasn't quiet in the bedroom. He wanted to witness this first hand. It was a little hard to believe the soft spoken leader would be capable of making a lot of noise. His hands moved up the pale chest against to two light pink nipples, his fingers running over them. The reaction was right away, the redhead shuddering under the touch. Gaara's body was very sensitive, after so many years of not allowing anyone to touch him, his body wasn't used to it still, even after being with Lee for two years. 

Naruto kept his gaze on the leader’s face as he gently pinched and rolled the others nipples, watching in surprise as Gaara broke the kiss and moaned out loud. Naruto blushed at the sound, that low moan going right to his cock. Gaara looked away from him, his hand moving up as he pressed it against his lips. Naruto couldn't help but pout seeing the way he was going to try and hide his voice.

"Leeee.." Naruto whined, looking to the older ninja. Lee blinked and looked to Gaara, nodding when he got what he was whining about and grabbed his lovers wrist. He pulled his hand up to his mouth and pressed a loving kiss against his knuckles. Naruto went right back to what he was doing and this time, Gaara moaned out again but a bit louder, golden eyes half lidded and lips parted as his breathing picked up. The taller ninja both swallowing hard. Tonight was going to be a good night. Naruto kissed him again, gently nipping his lower lip and smiling. "I like how you sound." He purred. Gaara seemed to pause for a moment before suddenly biting the blond’s lip back, his fangs making Naruto groan. Naruto right away started kissing down his chest and took one of those sensitive nipples into his mouth and licked it roughly. Both feeling and hearing the leader moan, Lee felt his blood heat up even more as the redhead squirmed against his boyfriend. Naruto glanced down and smirked at seeing how Gaara was now straining in his underwear.

"I think we should move to the bed." Lee said, also noticing how hard the redhead was. Lee released the sand ninja from his hold and tugged his sleeves free of his wrappings, taking this moment to strip down to his boxers as well, Naruto following suit. Lee had to gently unwrap Gaara's tail from him before playfully scooping him up in his arms, laughing at his gasp of surprise.

"Lee! Can't you give me a warning when you do that?" Gaara scolded, his glare devoid of anger.

"Nope. You have any ideas Naruto?" Lee asked, kissing the redhead lightly for a few seconds to distract him. Naruto bit his lip, he wanted to hear the Kazekage make more sounds.

"Have him sit on your lap."

"I can do that," Lee replied and sat on the bed, setting his lover on his lap and nuzzling him. Gaara returned the nuzzle and looped his tail around Lee's waist again. He looked down when Naruto came over, the blond setting his hands on Gaara's hips, hooking his thumbs in his briefs.

"Can I?" Naruto asked, watching a few different emotions pass through their eyes. Surprise and nervousness were the first two he saw. Gaara gave a hesitated nod, swallowing hard. Naruto grinned and then pulled the underwear off of him, slipping it down those soft legs and tossing the red fabric aside. "You really are hairless everywhere.. besides your head." He noted, looking the man over. Gaara looked away, shivering as Lee rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. The feel of his fingers and the wrappings on his skin always felt good. Naruto licked his lips and came closer, kneeling in front of them, he moved his hands to help Lee adjust Gaara so the redhead's legs were over Lee's thighs, keeping him good and spread. Gaara looked very embarrassed at this, not able to meet his gaze. When he felt hot breath between his legs his eyes widened.

"N-Naruto you don't have to do that.." Gaara said quickly, looking to the blond. The sand ninja gasping when a hot tongue licked up him from base to tip. He quickly raised his hands up and back to grip onto Lee's shoulders, breathing harder. Lee was running his hands up and down the pale sides, just touching him as he watched the blond pleasure Gaara.

"I got you hard soo I should help out. Only fair. Lee said I should make you feel good," Naruto purred, leaning forward more and licking all over his length, hands resting on pale thighs. He smiled as he watched the redhead squirm on Lee's lap, breathing harder. Not wanting to tease him anymore, he opened his mouth and took the tip in. The leader wasn't very big so it wasn't much of strain. He swirled his tongue around it again for a moment before taking more of the length, bobbing his head up and down on him. Gaara was moaning out louder, face flushed red and eyes closed tightly.

Lee started leaving hickies all over Gaara's neck and shoulders, reaching back with his free hand for the lube he left farther back on the bed. He set the bottle beside them so it was within easy reach. He watched Naruto suck on his redhead, enjoying how Gaara moved in his lap. His ass was rubbing against his clothed length. Lee was patient though, he liked to make sure Gaara was well taken care of before focusing on his own pleasure. He took pleasure in seeing Gaara feel good and knowing he could make the sand ninja feel amazing and loved.

Glancing down at Naruto, the taijutsu specialist got an idea. Leaning down, he kissed Gaara's ear before whispering something to him. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at him, nodding and looking to his gourd. Sand slowly slipped out and moved across the floor, it formed into a hand like shape and moved in front of the kneeling blond. 

Blue eyes widened in surprise at feeling the sand rub at the front of his boxers. He looked up at Gaara to see him watching him carefully, almost as if Gaara was nervous how he would react to it. Naruto stared into his eyes for a moment before he rolled his hips against the sand, enjoying how it felt against his hard length. Gaara relaxed again seeing how the blond enjoyed it and tilted his head back on Lee's shoulder, letting himself moan again.

"I have come to really enjoy when Gaara does that with his sand." Lee commented, running his hands over his lovers chest. The first time Gaara had done it Lee was doing what Naruto was doing now. He had jumped in surprise and pulled away, Gaara had then kept apologizing over and over again. Looking guilty and telling him he shouldn't have done that, that the leader had no right to ever touch Lee with his sand after what happened in the exams. Lee had just smiled and kissed him till Gaara was breathless and ordered he do it again, that his sand felt good rubbing him over his suit.

"Na-Naruto.." Gaara moaned, bringing Lee out of his thoughts and he moved his fingers up to play with the Kazekage's nipples. Naruto blushed and swore he was going to get a nose bleed just hearing his name moaned like that. He felt his blood start to rush. Maybe it was Gaara’s heat affecting him, but how did Lee not handle jumping Gaara everyday? Well.. maybe he did, he didn't know their habits. Besides, Lee had gotten Gaara to be a snuggly person and when they hung out, the redhead always sat at Lee's side. It was possible they were a LOT more physical out of the eye of the public. Naruto stepped up his actions, moving his head faster on him and lightly moaned around him as the sand rubbed against him in all the right ways. He thought how he could make this better for Gaara and picked up the lube, pulling back to just licking the precum off the tip as he opened the bottle, eyes widening as the unique taste hit his tongue sending a jolt down into his lower abdomen and right to his cock.

"What do you eat? you taste surprisingly good,” Naruto commented and coated his first three fingers. He set the lube back where Lee had first set it and moved his hand up and slowly let his first finger circle around the Kazekage's tight entrance before slowly pushing it in. Listening to Gaara gasp above him, he glanced up to see how those intense golden eyes had darkened in desire. Gaara looked so amazing like this.

Gaara breathed harder as his finger pushed in deeper, making him shudder in pleasure. He jerked his head back when Naruto took him back into his mouth, moving his hands to grip at the sheets on ether side of them, digging his longer nails into the fabric. When Naruto pushed a second finger inside him, he arched his back slightly. Everything the blond did felt so good, and having Lee touching him just added to it. Maybe with these two helping, his heat would be a lot more bearable. He might actually be able to leave the house on his birthday. He bit his lip as Naruto started spread his fingers inside him, stretching him open. Gaara titled his head back again, red hair falling into his eyes. His moans increased and the blond began to thrust his fingers inside him. Being fingered and sucked off was going to make the leader release pretty quickly. It didn't help that his body was even more sensitive then normal. "G-Getting close..Aah.." Gaara panted, bitting his lower lip. Lee moved his hand out and touched the blond hair, the taijutsu master suddenly pushing down to make Naruto deep throat the redhead.

Naruto was of course surprised and again thankful the sand ninja wasn't big or he would have gagged. Instead he swallowed around the Kazekage and hummed, enjoying listening to the redhead cry out. He sucked hard, moving his fingers at different angles inside him. After another minute of this he felt Gaara place his hand over his own, the hand he still had on the pale thigh.

"I-I'm gonna.. you should stop.." Gaara panted, wincing at how hard he was throbbing, any moment he could finish and no matter how many times Lee told him it was fine he still felt it was rude to finish in someone's mouth. Lee shook his head and pressed on Naruto's head again, silently telling him to keep going. The blond ninja didn't need to be told twice, he moved his mouth to just the head and sucked hard. "Nar-Naruto! Aah! I-I'm-!" Gaara arched suddenly and squeezed Naruto's hand, crying out the blond’s name as he finally came. Naruto humming as the hot seed hit his tongue and throat, he swallowed it all, waiting for Gaara's orgasm to pass before slowly pulling back, licking the tip clean before letting the slightly softening length free from his lips. It tasted...so good. He kept his fingers inside him, it had been interesting to feel Gaara's body tighten up on them when he came. Naruto was blushing furiously, watching and listening to Gaara finish was the hottest thing he had ever seen. His boxers were excruciatingly tight.

He suddenly gasped and grunted as the sand rubbing him made him cum next, his forehead pressing into Gaara's thigh. He panted when his hips stopped twitching and recovered there for a moment. He felt a hand moving through his hair and lifted his head to see Gaara gazing at him through half closed eyes.

"You sure sounded like you enjoyed that." Naruto said, smiling at him and the leader nodded, looking a little flustered again. He chuckled and took this moment since Gaara was so relaxed to push a third finger in, moving them around before getting a forth. Gaara winced but didn't move away, instead turned his head so he could share a kiss with Lee. "Sorry." Naruto apologized having seen the wince, being more gentle with his stretching. 

A few minutes went by before Naruto was sure the redhead was well stretched, he looked to the paler male and the leader nodded. Naruto slipped his fingers out of him and picked up a cloth Lee had set on the end of the bed before they started, using that to clean off his fingers of lube.

"You go first." Lee said, nuzzling his head against his lover’s. Naruto blinked in surprise and stared at the two.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting." Naruto said, as much as he wanted to just do it. Hearing Gaara's fast intakes of breath and soft moans as he was stretched made the blond rock hard again. Not to mention, being this close to Gaara for so long was really taking a toll on him. He felt himself fighting his instinct to just take him right then and there.

"Oh I am sure.. I get him next. I am very good at tiring him out." Lee stated, grinning at his friend.

"Why... not both.." Gaara murmured quietly, looking down when the two ninja looked to him.

"Both?" Lee asked, raising an eye brow. He nudged the redhead gently when the Kazekage didn't continue.

"I overheard Kiba saying that.. two men could um.. fit.. in another.. both of you could feel good at the same time.." Gaara kept his head down, embarrassed to be talking about such a thing. He could be blunt at times but not about sexual things. He was getting better at talking about them with Lee but he wasn't used to at all saying anything like this around someone else. Both the other males exchanged looks as they realized what Gaara meant.

"We can try that after I have a round with you. Seeing as your heat keeps you going for so long. That could help." Lee said, kissing his boyfriends cheek, smiling at feeling the warmth of Gaara's blush against his lips. He loved that feeling, he was always proud that he could make the redhead blush.

Naruto looked between the other two ninja wondering where to start next when Lee scooted back closer to the head board and watched the redhead move till he was laying flat on the bed. The tanuki ears lowered almost shyly when Naruto moved from between his legs. This works, He grinned to himself taking the hint and running a hand through the red hair. He watched the leader close his eyes half way at the comforting touch. He liked it this way since he could see the leader’s expressions. Lee handed him the lube and moved off the bed to fully undress, though he kept his wrappings on. "Ready Gaara?" Naruto asked, moving his hands down to lift Gaara's thighs, pulling them up and around his hips. He watched that long tail move and wrap around his waist, it felt warm and he lightly patted it before moving his head to line up with Gaara's entrance. Feeling it twitch against it as he rubbed his tip over it.

"Ready.." Gaara said softly, and with that the blond slowly pushed in. The redhead moved his hands to grip the sheets, head tilting back. Red hair fell into closed eyes as Gaara took in deep even breaths. When Naruto was fully in, the blond stayed perfectly still, looking over that beautiful pale body.

"Can you feel his heart beat?" Lee asked, moving back onto the bed and kissing his lover, smiling when Gaara lifted a hand to run it through the dark hair. Naruto was distracted for a moment as he watched them but then focused on what Lee had said. Sure enough he could feel Gaara's heart beat while so deep inside him.

"Wow, Lee you are such a romantic." Naruto teased but enjoyed learning of this. He normally didn't have to wait long for bed partners to adjust so he didn't notice that he could feel their pulse. He glanced over to Lee's very large and impressive length. He guessed that Lee would always have to wait a while for Gaara to adjust to him, that of course he would notice something like feeling his lovers heart beat while deep inside him. He watched the way Lee kissed and touched Gaara, so much love in every movement. Naruto smiled, really happy for Gaara that he found someone who cherished him so strongly. Lee moved his head down to lick at one of the leader’s light pink nipples and Naruto felt the body around him tighten, making him groan. Damn did Gaara feel good.

"You.. can move now.." Gaara said, running both hands through Lee's hair. Naruto nodded, setting his hands on Gaara's hips and starting slow deep thrusts. The redhead's breathing picked up and he moaned, the sound making the two other ninja even more turned on. Naruto’s breathing had picked up to, the Kazekage felt so hot inside, almost like he would burn him. It felt amazing, he didn't know if it was the heat or that's how Gaara always felt.

"Damn Gaara.. Mmm you feel amazing.." Naruto said and when Lee sat back up the blond leaned over Gaara. Kissing him deeply and pushing his tongue past his lips, tasting him again and feeling Gaara moan against his mouth. They kissed for awhile as Naruto moved in and out of him slowly. When he pulled back to get more air he smirked seeing how flushed the redhead was.

"Faster.. please.." Gaara breathed out, when he was in heat he didn't want it slow and sweet. The leader wanted it fast, and hard. Naruto did as he was asked and moved his hips faster, groaning out his best friend’s name. He looked down at his own cock moving in and out of Gaara, enjoying how easily that tight hole was taking him in. Gaara wrapped his legs tighter around Naruto, his moans increasing in volume. The redhead reached out to Lee, his hand brushing over the older males knee. "Lee.. Aah.."

Lee moved so he was sitting on his knees beside the redhead, reaching out to rub his knuckles against a soft cheek. Gaara moved his hand higher and wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s member, starting to stroke it. Lee's eyes darkened in desire and he moaned softly, moving his hand to the red hair and running his fingers through it.

Naruto started to thrust a bit faster as he watched them, running a hand up and down one of Gaara's thighs. He was so amazingly soft it was hard not to keep touching him. He leaned back down again and started to kiss and nip at Gaara's collar bone, sucking till he left a good sized hickie on him. Gaara moaned, then wrapped his free arm around his shoulders. Sharp nails ran across his skin and Naruto growled in pleasure against the redhead's neck. He suddenly gasped as Gaara bit him, feeling those fangs against his skin as the redhead sucked roughly, leaving his own hickie on him. That made Naruto move faster, moaning and breathing harder.

"I w-won't break Naruto.. h-harder." Gaara ordered against his ear and the blond blushed, he didn’t need to be told twice. He straightened up again and got a good grip on his friends thighs. Golden eyes watched him, wanting more of him, so lust filled it made the blond shudder. Naruto smirked. He suddenly thrust in with the kind of powerful force that could only come from rigorous training, the redhead arching his back off the bed. Gaara released Lee's length and tapped his thigh, wanting him closer.

"You sure?" Lee asked and his lover nodded quickly. Lee scooted himself closer till his length was near Gaara's cheek. The sand ninja's heat was in full effect now. Gaara turned his head and started to lick at the long cock. Eyes closing as he focused on licking the tip. Lee groaned and slowly moved his hips back and forth against that hot tongue, moving a hand to the leaders chest to roll his left nipple between his fingers. 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o** _

After a bit of time had passed, Naruto started to feel close and reached down to start stroking Gaara, he wanted him to finish first. Lee moved away being able to tell Gaara was getting close as well, leaning down to kiss him briefly. 

"Come on Gaara.." Naruto purred, waiting for Lee to move back before leaning down close to the redhead, his hand moving faster when he felt Gaara start to throb. The redhead wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulders and his moans echoed around the room. Naruto kissed the redhead passionately, keeping his lips to his until he felt Gaara jerk under him. He pulled back and watched as the redhead cried out his name, back arched off the bed, nails racking down his back making him moan. Watching the leader cum onto his stomach pushed Naruto over the edge and he thrusted hard as he came deep inside Gaara. It felt amazing with the way the sand ninja's body was squeezing his length so tightly now. He thrust a few more times before stopping, panting and releasing the length in his hand. Naruto looked down at the seed on his hand, glancing to Gaara when the redhead looked at him through half closed eyes.

"You going to clean your hand Naruto?" Lee asked, giving a small smirk and an almost challenging look. Naruto looked back at him in surprise then lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the interesting tasting seed off. Humming at the taste and glancing to Gaara to see he was blushing again, the redhead then squirming slightly. Naruto grunted at the movement and slowly pulled out, biting his lip seeing his cum leak out of the redhead. Gaara let out a long breath, letting his arms drop onto the bed next to his head. He had enjoyed that but his damn heat made him want more, he closed his legs feeling he was getting hard again.

"Naruto.. that was.. that was good.." Gaara said softly, sitting up slowly and smiling at him. Lee tapped the blond’s shoulder in a polite silent ask for him to move.

"Oh! Hehe here." Naruto pecked the redhead on the mouth before crawling over to the head board and sitting with his back against it, thankful for the breather. Ateast he got to sit back and watch them now.

"Gaara.. I love you.." Lee said softly, making his boyfriend smile. He kissed him deeply for a few moments and picked up the lube, Lee hadn't let his lover make him cum. He liked finishing in him. He uncapped the lube and broke the kiss to move his mouth to his throat, sucking there for a moment and humming when Gaara touched over his shoulders.

"I love you too.. Lee hurry.." Gaara whispered, moving a little as his body just burned with want. Lee smiled and kissed lower, pouring lube onto himself and rubbing it along his cock. He moved lower and licked the cum off Gaara's stomach, smirking against his skin when he felt his lover shudder. "Lee.." The leader nudged his shoulder, urging him on.

"Get ready love." Lee pushed the sand ninja back and then rolled him over, grabbing his hips and lifting them. Gaara blushed deeply at this and moved his hands under himself and pushed up so he was up on his hands and knees. Looking over his shoulder as Lee positioned himself behind him. He ran his bandage hands over the redhead's back and leaned down to kiss between his shoulder blades as he slowly pushed into him.

"Aah.. Lee.." Gaara shivered in pleasure at how full he felt with his lovers large length so deeply inside him. He loved how it felt and how complete Lee made him feel. His tail moved up and wrapped tightly around Lee's waist, clinging to him in a way. His boyfriend smiled and leaned down to kiss his shoulder, resting his hand on the bed next to the redhead's hand, brushing his thumb over the back of it. When Gaara adjusted to him he moved his hips slightly. "Lee.. Lee move.." 

"So demanding when you have those ears.." Lee kissed the back of one of the cute ears and pulled back till just the tip was inside then pushed back in quickly.

"Aah! Lee.." Gaara moaned, turning his head and nipped at his boyfriend's jaw. Lee smiled and kissed him deeply, already picking up a fast pace. He moved at just the right angle to hit Gaara's sweet spot, that wonderful bundle of nerves that made the redhead cry out against his lips. He knew all the spots that made Gaara feel the best.

"Love you.." Lee breathed against those soft lips, feeling the redhead smile against his own.

"Love.. aah.. you too.." Gaara panted and suddenly cried out when his spot was hit again, arching his back once more. Lee started to just aim for that spot and enjoyed the wonderful sounds of his lover in pleasure. He glanced over to Naruto to see was blushing and biting his lip as he watched them. Naruto enjoyed the show quite a lot, it made him hard all over again. 

Lee leaned up so his back was straight, pulling Gaara's hips a little higher and then thrust harder inside him, eyes half way open so he didn't miss anything as he watched Gaara, letting out his own sounds as he worked to pleasure them both. He felt so connected like this, that they were one when he was inside the redhead. Feeling him and touching, he loved him so deeply. He couldn't see his life without Gaara, this man was his other half, his soul mate. Smiling he ran his hand down Gaara's spine, feeling the sweat on his skin. With each thrust he moved the redhead forward so he kept pulling him back by his hips, a slight slapping sound of their skin could be heard with each thrust.

“Damn you two are hot.. I’ll be right back.” Naruto said after a few minutes of enjoying watching them. He got up, crawling across the bed. Giving Lee a grin and pecking him on the mouth which made the older ninja smile at him. He jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up a bit, he wanted to get a damp cloth and clean up his crotch before they moved onto the next step. Drying cum really wasn’t very comfortable. He felt himself blush listening to the couple enjoying himself from the next room as he turned on the sink. _‘This really is my lucky day.’_ He grinned at his reflection before going back out after cleaning himself off.


	3. Even Better fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Woo!!

Gaara panted hard, laying on his stomach as his body recovered for a moment from a very amazing orgasm. Looking over his shoulder, he bit his lip on a whimper when Lee pulled out of him, the redhead nearly grabbing his hand to pull him close again. His lover took a lot to finish, and Lee hadn’t yet. They normally went a few rounds and had a lot of foreplay. “You.. didn’t..” Gaara started but Lee put his finger to his lips.

“Do not worry, I will soon.” Lee said, grabbing the lube and pouring more on his fingers. Gaara rolled over, sitting up on his elbows. Golden eyes watching his lover, his eyes looking over Lee’s abs as the older man lent over him. Naruto flopped down on the bed beside Gaara, the sudden dip in the mattress making Gaara roll into him.

“Woops, hehe sorry,” Naruto laughed, grinning at the redhead now against his side. “No wait, not sorry because snuggling is always good.” He corrected himself. Gaara blinked at him in slight surprise before smiling back at him, green eyes softening.

“That it is..” The Kazekage agreed, closing his eyes as the blond leaned over and kissed him. He gasped in surprise when he felt Lee’s fingers suddenly push into him, his lover stretching him even more. Preparing for the next part, he had to be very well stretched for it. It was slightly uncomfortable how far Lee was stretching his fingers inside him but he knew it was needed. He felt bad Lee hadn’t finished yet and had stopped just to take care of him.

“Keep relaxed..” Lee urged, spreading his fingers wider, ignoring the painful throbbing between his legs. He was glad he had so much discipline and self control, he wanted so badly to be back inside his lover but he knew this would feel amazing for all three of them. It excited him to try this and he licked his lips to wet them, eyes focusing on what he was doing.

“You want me to help you out with that Lee?” Naruto asked, gesturing to the older mans length. Dark eyes focused on him and Lee gave a slight smirk.

“I like finishing in my Gaara..” Lee said lowly, his voice making both jinchuuiki feel a pleasurable shiver go down their spines. Gaara reached out to run his hand up Lee’s arm, squeezing the muscles of his biceps.

“T-Then hurry so you can.. I want that to..” Gaara admitted, blushing deeply and moving his hips closer to Lee’s hand, forcing those fingers in deeper. Lee bit his lip at this, swallowing hard. Soon, soon they would get what they wanted. The redhead really enjoyed when Lee finished inside him, he liked the feel of it. When Gaara was in heat he wanted it even more, he wanted to be filled. Finally after a few minutes, Lee deemed Gaara ready, moving to get off the bed and stand in front of it. 

“Soo.. how do we want to do this?” Naruto asked, sitting up and reaching a hand out to run his finger tip over one of the ears atop the leaders head. The ear folded down at the touch and Gaara playfully pushed his hand away, the redhead sitting up as well. He had only read that this was possible so he wasn’t sure how to do this.

“What.. ever is best..” Gaara said, wrapping his arms around himself, gold eyes half lidded. “Please decide soon.. I don’t want to wait long..” He admitted, watching the two of them with eyes full of want and need. That alone made both leaf ninja quickly start thinking of positions.

“I have a idea..” Lee reached out, holding his hand out to Gaara who immediately took hold of it. They smiled at each other before Lee helped him off the bed, moving his hands down and then picking up the redhead. Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee’s neck, watching Lee move his arms under his knees, holding him up easily with his incredible strength. He blushed feeling Lee’s cock brush against his entrance and he bit his lip, wanting to feel Lee inside him again quickly. Lee had already put more lube on himself so it was easy to lower Gaara down to slip back inside him. Both of them moaned, Gaara lightly digging his sharp nails agsint the back of Lee’s neck. He barely noticed, too distracted by being surrounded by that wonderful heat again.

“Ready?” Naruto asked, tossing the lube back onto the bed once he was good and slick again. He moved over to them and ran his hands up Gaara’s back, kissing his shoulder. Gaara turned his head to try and look at him, nodding. “Ok.. let us know if it’s to much,” Naruto said, guiding himself to Gaara’s stretched entrance. He had to push a bit before he was able to push the tip inside. The redhead gasped lowly, tightening his hold on Lee but not saying anything. It didn’t hurt, Lee had done a very good job at stretching him out. It was just strange to feel himself be open so far, feeling another cock press inside him.

“Aah.. oh..” Gaara moaned as the blond pushed himself slowly up into him till he was as far as he could go. The Kazekage panted softly, even with the stretching he still had to fully adjust so both leaf ninja kept still. Looking at Lee he could see his lover’s eye brows were drawn together, teeth gritted and eyes half way open as he stared back at him. Gaara was grateful for their patience, he knew they wanted to move. “I.. I feel so full..” Gaara breathed, unwrapping an arm to move his hand back, brushing it against Naruto’s cheek before setting it behind the blonds neck. Naruto hummed at the touch and smiled, running his hands up Gaara’s back then over Lee’s arms that were holding the redhead up. With Lee’s strength Gaara trusted that his lover wouldn’t drop him, so moving a bit in Lee’s arm was safe.

“Feeling good?” Naruto asked, nuzzling his nose against the redhead’s pale ear, nipping it lightly. Gaara shivered at the feeling and nodded, looking back at Lee since he couldn’t really turn to look at the blond behind him.

“Nothing hurts?” Lee asked, eye brows drawn together in worry. Lee should know by now he effects the heat had on him, rapid healing being one of them. He would recover immediately, but it was just like his Lee to worry about something like that. Gaara smiled at him and pulled on the back of Lee’s neck, tugging him down into a kiss. Lee had to resist moving inside the Kazekage when Gaara suddenly nipped his lip.

“M-Move, both of you..” Gaara ordered against Lee’s mouth, blushing darker. Naruto moved first, moving up into the redhead and pressing his chest against his back. Grabbing the tail pressing against his chest and wrapping it around his waist so it was out of the way. “Sorry it-aah!” Gaara gasped when Lee started to move into him as well. He couldn’t really think when they moved, the pace at the moment was a bit jerky and almost awkward as the two leaf ninja figured what angle and speed to move.

“Aah.. Gaara, damn this feels amazing.” Naruto moaned, kissing the side of the leader’s neck before looking at Lee. The two smiled at each other, only to both jump when Gaara dug his nails suddenly into both their necks, not hard enough to break skin of course but enough to not feel to comfortable. Though at the same time it was kind of a turn on which both didn’t comment about. “What was that for?” The blond asked, worried he might have hurt his friend.

“Stop treating me like glass and move more than that! My heat isn’t going to lessen at this rate,” The redhead growled between them, not meeting their eyes. Lee and Naruto exchanged looked again, the blond smirking.

“Alright, don’t complain than later.” Naruto said, his tone teasing him. Lee moved first, thrusting up harder then pulling back when Naruto would thrust in. They would move at opposites times, really giving Gaara’s inner walls a wonderful work out. The Kazekage moaned out loudly between them, arching his back against Naruto’s chest and clinging tighter to Lee. All three ninja were feeling really good at this, Lee enjoying the tight heat and the other length moving along is his own.

“This.. aah.. feels really good..” Lee moaned, eyes half way open so he could watch the other two men. He thrust up harder, tightening his grip on Gaara’s legs. His black hair was dampening in sweat, they would all need to bathe after this. He’d worry about that later, all he could think about at the moment was the pleasure and listening to the sounds the two jinchuuriki made as they moved. 

“Aaah.. aah Lee…Naruto!” Gaara moaned, tilting his head back and breathing harder then before. His body was trembling and his bangs kept falling into his eyes. He closed them and just focused on all the skin touching his own. The two men inside of him picked up speed, his prosate finally getting hit which made Gaara see stars. His moans turned into wonderful cries of passion, the feeling so intense. Of being held up by Lee, having them pressed in so close to them, his friend supporting him from behind. It caught him by surprise when Lee suddenly moaned out his name and came deep inside him, his thrusts picking up as he filled him up. Naruto came a few moments later, filling him up more with cum to the point he felt it slip out of his entrance. Gaara listened to them both pant to catch their breathes and removed his hand from Lee’s neck, instead touching his cheek. Rubbing his fingers over his cheek bone in a loving caress, making Lee smile at him and kiss his palm.

“You.. still comfortable like this Naruto?” Lee asked, looking into blue eyes which had changed and now had that fox slit in them, his whiskers also thicker then when they started.

“Course I am,” Naruto replied, smirking. “I want Gaara to finish with us both in him.”

Lee grinned and before Gaara could say anything they were moving in him again with more force. Naruto tightened his grip on Lee’s bicep to grab more momentum. Gaara cried out at the hard thrusts and gripped tightly onto Lee’s shoulder, leaning more onto Nauto’s chest. 

“N-Naruto.. aah! Lee!” Gaara only lasted another minute before yelling out both ninja’s names and cumming onto his boyfriend’s stomach. Naruto grunting at feeling Gaara’s body tighten up on them during his climax, riding it out with him as he panted heavily. When Gaara had mostly caught his breath, Naruto slowly pulled out. He sat down on the bed behind him, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling himself still unable to calm down. 

“I love you.” Lee breathed out, smiling down at Gaara and leaning down to kiss him deeply. Gaara hummed in delight and kissed him back, hugging him around his shoulders.

“I love you too..” Gaara whispered against his lips when they ended the kiss, golden eyes full of affection for him. Lee glanced over his head at Naruto, the blond gave him a big fox grin as he watched them. Walking over, Lee gently set Gaara down on the other leaf ninja’s lap, Naruto wrapping his arms around the small waist. Gaara looked over his shoulder at him and the blond raised his eye brow in surprise to see his eyes were still gold.

“Your heat lasts for a bit huh?” Naruto asked, running his hands down Gaara’s chest affectionately. He could sense the state his friend was in and his heat had seemed to only pull him in more and more. All of his senses were on edge, telling him what he needed to do. Gaara glanced over his shoulder at his friend hotly.

“Yes..” Gaara replied. Naruto moved his hands under Gaara, lifting him a bit and then lowered him back onto his cock. They both moaned as they were connected again.

“Well come on Lee..” Naruto purred, laying back and pulling the redhead to lay on him. Lee had been blushing slightly as he watched them and at Naruto’s voice he nodded, smiling and kneeling on the bed. Always had a way of lighting a fire in him and he was already rock hard again. He positioned himself at Gaara’s entrance and thrust in. 

It was going to be a wonderfully long night.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o Two Days Later o0o0o0o0oo0o** _

“Thanks for coming!” Lee called from the doorway, waving goodbye to their friends including the Kazekage’s siblings. Gaara’s birthday party had just ended.

“Happy birthday Gaara, we’ll see you later,” Temari said, kissing her younger brother’s forehead. Kankuro stood beside them and smiled, lifting a hand to ruffle Gaara’s hair.

“Thank you,” Gaara said, smiling back at them.

“Later little bro,” Kankuro added, giving a wave before him and Temari left, shutting the door behind them.

“Where are they staying?” Lee asked, locking the door and wrapping an arm around Gaara’s waist.

“Kankuro is staying with Kiba, Temari with Shikamaru.” Gaara replied, leaning against him. “I should clean.”

“No, it is your birthday, you are not allowed to clean!” Lee said sternly, pulling his boyfriend with him back into the living room.

“Hey love birds,” Naruto greeted, putting paper plates in the trash can. The party was over but he found himself being disappointed to leave soon. He really liked being here with them. At different points over the years, he had crushes on both of them and now, those crushes had grown into something more during the last few days. Turns out, Gaara wanted Naruto’s help for the next few days, ending his heat in record time. “I’ll help clean up, then I’m heading out.” He smiled at them and started picking up empty cups. Gaara and Lee exchanged looks and the taijutsu user nodded.

“Naruto..” Lee started, walking over to him and taking the trash can from his hand, setting it aside on the floor. “Gaara and I.. well..” He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Until you can find who you want to be with.. you can be with us.” He said, smiling at him.

“Wait… whoa your saying…” Naruto’s eyes went wide, glancing over at Gaara who nodded. Naruto grinned happily and threw his arms around Lee, hugging him tightly. “I LOVE YOU GUYS!” He yelled, tugging Lee down and kissing him happily. Lee blinked in surprise then returned it. When they drew back they both laughed softly, grinning at each other.

“Still don’t get the laughing...” Gaara muttered, his eyes a little wide as he watched the two. At hearing his voice Naruto looked over to the Kazekage, grinned and walked over to him quickly. “Naruto, easy..” Gaara started to say, holding up his hands in front of himself. He didn’t want to be bear hugged and swung around, which Naruto tended to do a lot to him.

“Gaara..” Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him close, setting his hand on his lower back and dipping him. Gaara gasped in surprise but the sound was silenced when Naruto kissed him quite passionately. The Kazekage blushed brightly, gripping the blond’s jacket and kissing him back after he got over his surprise. When they straightened up they looked over to see Lee was standing beside them.

“Group hug!” Lee wrapped his arms around them both and squeezed the other men close.

“Ow! Lee your love hurts!” Naruto complained, laughing.

“Being stuck between you two tall people isn’t very comfortable,” Gaara remarked, but the Kazekage wasn’t making any move to free himself from between them. They were warm and comforting and felt the safest here in their arms. 

“Hehe, you weren’t bothered being between us before.” Naruto teased, only to grunt in slight pain when the leader elbowed him in the ribs and receive a sharp look. “Ow, y’know your glare doesn’t work if you’re blushing.” He pointed out, smirking as he noticed how red he was. Lee chuckled, releasing them and sitting down on the couch.

“If you keep teasing me I won’t let you sleep in the same room.” Gaara threatened, pushing at the blond’s chest.

“Aww but you guys are so comfy,” Naruto whined, keeping his hold on him. There was a sudden swirl of sand and Naruto’s arms were no longer holding anything but air. “Hey!” He looked over to see Gaara had appeared again on the couch, snuggled into Lee’s side.

“Stop yelling.” Gaara ordered, green eyes playful. Naruto came over and laid on the couch, resting his head on Gaara’s lap. The redhead gazed down at him, snuggling more against Lee, moving a hand to run his fingers through the golden spikes on his lap. Naruto grinned at him, lifting his hand to rub Gaara’s cheek.

“I love you guys..” Naruto said softly.

“We love you too.” Lee said back, looping his arm around Gaara’s shoulders, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes looking happy. “Good birthday?” He asked, looking to the redhead.

“Best.” Gaara murmured, closing his eyes half way as he smiled as well. Naruto turned his head to stare up at the two, watching Lee nuzzle his nose into Gaara’s hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

“Hmm.. I think I know a better way to sit!” Naruto jumped up suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. He grabbed Gaara’s hand and pulled him up as well.

“I was comfortable..” Lee lightly complained, pouting at the two.

“I got this.” Naruto sat down next to Lee and offered his hand to the redhead. Gaara looked a bit confused but moved closer, letting Naruto pull him onto his lap. “And drape your legs over Lee, there! Perfect.” Naruto moved the leader’s legs to be across Lee’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist and snuggled him close.

“Perfect for you stealing Gaara.” Lee playfully whined, grinning at them and resting his arms over his boyfriends legs.

“You get him all the time, stop bitching!” Naruto shot back just as playfully, smirking at him.

“Wha? I am not!”

“Ooh really?” Naruto asked.

“Boys, argue later. I want to relax,” Gaara said, resting his head against Naruto’s shoulder and closing his eyes. The two leaf ninja went back to relaxing as well. They didn’t know what the future held, but they were happy together. What mattered to them was now, all three of them snuggled on the couch. Gaara smiled, reaching out to take one of Lee’s hands in his before closing his eyes. The three ended up falling asleep. It definitely wouldn’t be the last time they did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought! I worked so hard on this so I would love to know peoples favorite parts! Happy holidays! I know need to plan for my birthday on the 12th. Have no idea what to do for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anna thank you so much for being my bata reader ^^


End file.
